Hidden Chap Ayah? Ibu?
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: 'Maafkan ibu nak, ibu hanya tidak kuat melihat wajahnya dalam dirimu. Andai saja kau tidak mirip dengannya aku pasti yang akan merawatmu sendirian tanpa dirinya.'/ 'Maafkan ayah yang terkesan menolakmu. Ayah hanya merasa bersalah atas perbuatan ayah pada ibumu. Ayah sudah menghancurkannya dan merusaknya. Melihatmu ayah hanya akan mengingat bagaimana bejatnya ayah saat merusak.../NI
1. Chapter 1

**Hiden Chap Ayah? Ibu? by ****LYBP HiNa Sasa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**M**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto U x Ino Y**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

**Summary: **Naruto dan Ino adalah murid sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama. Berisik, cerewet, tukang pembuat onar namun bisa bersahabat dengan siapa saja. Tapi jika mereka berdua bersatu lain lagi ceritanya. Sama-sama berisik. Sama-sama cerewet. Sama-sama pembuat onar. Dan bila mereka bersatu yang ada hanyalah sebuah pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara mereka dan akan membuat orang disekitar mereka memilih untuk kabur. Tapi untuk pertengkaran kali ini lain dari pada yang biasa mereka lakukan.

**Catatan : Fic ini merupakan kumpulan cerita tersembunyi dari fic "Ayah? Ibu?". jadi setiap chap summarynya berbeda.**

.

.

**Chap ini adalah cerita tersembunyi dari chap 4 "Ayah? Ibu?"**

.

.

_**Flashback NaruIno 15 tahun lalu.**_

Naruto dan Ino adalah murid sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama. Berisik, cerewet, tukang pembuat onar namun bisa bersahabat dengan siapa saja. Tapi jika mereka berdua bersatu lain lagi ceritanya.

Sama-sama berisik.

Sama-sama cerewet.

Sama-sama pembuat onar.

Dan bila mereka bersatu yang ada hanyalah sebuah pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara mereka dan akan membuat orang disekitar mereka memilih untuk kabur. Tapi untuk pertengkaran kali ini lain dari pada yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bila biasanya mereka hanya akan melempar ejekan atau celaan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kali ini perdebatan yang mereka lakukan lebih parah hingga membuat seisi kelas berantakan.

"INI SALAHMU! KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS KENA!?" Teriakan Ino menggema di ruang kelas, membuat murid lainnya hanya bisa melihat dari luar jendela. Sebenarnya jika mereka bertengkar seperti biasa semua murid bisa menerima karena memang sejak Naruto dan Ino bertemu mereka sudah ribut terus. Dimulai dari Naruto yang selalu menjahili, mengejek dan menghina Ino lalu Ino yang akan selalu meladenin keisengan Naruto dengan umpatan kesal dan murka. Tapi sepertinya pertengkaran ini lebih serius dibanding ejekkan atau hinaan yang Ino terima dari Naruto.

"Kenapa? Enggak terima?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"JELAS SAJA AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KAU YANG MEMBAWA MAJALAH PORNO ITU DAN MENITIPKANNYA PADAKU TAPI MALAH AKU YANG HARUS KENA HUKUM DAN DISKORS OLEH GURU KARENA SELAIN MAJALAH DI DALAM NYA JUGA ADA KASET."

"..."

"SEBENARNYA APA MAKSUDMU!?" Teriak Ino sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan menyeringai.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan mencari masalah denganku lagi, tapi rupanya kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku dalam masalah besar NARUTO!"

"..."

"Seharusnya aku sudah curiga saat kau meminta tolong padaku dengan lembut untuk membawa buku-bukumu yang ternyata terselip majalah nista itu."

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh." Ujar Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih bertengger dikerahnya. "Dan perlu kau tau kalau yang kulakukan ini sebagai hukuman untukmu karena sudah berani merebut posisi Sakura sebagai perwakilan sekolah dalam lomba IPA." Tambah Naruto sambil menghentakan tangan Ino.

"Jadi ini karena Sakura!? Jadi karena wanita itu kau menjebakku hingga aku harus diskors selama seminggu agar tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan yang akan diadakan jumat nanti dan dengan begitu Sakura yang akan menggantikanku!?"

"Kau pintar." Jawab Naruto membuat Ino geram dan dengan segera Ino melempari Naruto dengan buku yang berada di atas meja tanpa perduli itu buku milik siapa.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto!" Seru Ino dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesal oleh Naruto. "Jika kau mau Sakura yang mengikuti lomba itu tinggal bilang saja padaku secara baik-baik dan aku akan dengan ikhlas mengundurkan diri."

"Kau pikir aku sudi untuk meminta padamu. Lagi pula itu juga sebagai balasan karena kau selalu bersikap sok cantik. Kau pikir kau itu lebih cantik dibanding Sakura!? Cih, jangan samakan wajahmu dengan wajah Sakura."

"Kau... brengsek Naruto! Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku juga." Ujar Naruto.

Tanpa membuang waktu Ino pun mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari pulang.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto." Ujar Sasuke yang memasuki ruang kelas yang cukup berantakan dan disusul oleh murid lainnya.

"Menurutku biasa saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengadukan pada guru bahwa sebenarnya kau yang membawa majalah dan video itu lalu menitipkannya pada Ino?"

"Akan ku beri pelajaran mereka, termasuk jika itu kau Sasuke." Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. "UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG MELIHAT KEJADIAN TADI DAN MENGADUKANNYA PADA GURU, MAKA KALIAN AKAN BERHADAPAN LANGSUNG DENGANKU." Teriak Naruto di depan kelas membuat semua merasa takut dan tidak ingin ikut campur antara Ino dan Naruto. "BILANG JUGA PADA TEMAN KALIAN DI KELAS LAINNYA."

Melihat kelakuan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas lalu duduk kembali kebangkunya.

"Minta maaflah pada Ino, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke saat Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau itu jangan terlalu membencinya, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah wanita yang akan menjadi istrimu bukan Sakura."

"Hahahahaha..." respon Naruto mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan sudi melamarnya Sasuke."

"Tapi bisa saja kan, lagi pula tidak ada yang tau dengan pasti siapa jodoh kita."

"Sudahlah. Kalau aku menikah dengan wanita itu, maka pernikahanku dan dia terjadi karena kesalahan." Ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Detik berikutnya sosok wanita berambut pink yang tidak lain adalah Sakura masuk dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Sayang! Aku akhirnya bisa menjadi perwakilan lomba dari sekolah kita." Ujar Sakura sambil merangkul leher Naruto.

"Benarkah? Selamat."

"Terima kasih. Ini juga berkat dirimu." Ujar Sakura semakin memeluk erat leher Naruto.

"Kalau begitu beri aku hadiah."

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Cium mungkin." Ujar asal Naruto. Tapi Sakura langsung memberikan keinginan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto kaget dan senang sekaligus.

"Cih, ingat tiga bulan lagi kita sudah dihadapkan oleh ujian-ujian untuk kelulusan. Kalian jangan pacaran terus." Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya yang jomblo sejati."

"Cih."

.

_**Menjelang h**__**ari **__**k**__**elulusan siswa menengah atas.**_

"Ino." Panggil lembut suara Hinata yang menjadi teman sekelas dan sebangku dari Ino Yamanaka.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Naruto mengadakan acara kelulusan khusus untuk angkatan kita. Apa kau mau datang?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Jawab Ino tanpa berpikir lama.

"Owh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ikut."

"Loh, kok?" Pekik Ino kaget. "Kalau kau mau datang silahkan saja. Aku malas berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Kau pasti tidak lupa saat aku kena hukum guru gara-gara ulahnya kan?"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku juga sepertinya tidak akan ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto menyewa club malam untuk merayakan kelulusan angkatan kita. Walau pun disana nanti hanya ada murid dari sekolah kita tapi entah kenapa aku takut untuk menginjak tempat itu." Ucap Hinata.

"Kalau tempatnya seperti itu aku juga tidak sudi-"

"Kau takut nona?" Ledek Naruto yang kebetulan duduk tidak jauh dari Ino. Ini jam istrahat seharusnya Naruto tidak di kelas, tapi kenapa dia bisa disini?

"..." Ino diam tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Dirinya masih kesal karena ulah yang diperbuat Naruto beberapa bulan lalu hingga dirinya mendapat hukuman dari sekolah.

"Hinata bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tidak ingin membantah Hinata pun segera pergi. Melihat sahabatnya pergi Ino segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengejar Hinata, namun Naruto menahan tangan Ino agar tidak bisa pergi.

"Lepas." Ujar Ino membuat murid yang berada di kelas memilih keluar.

"Tidak akan."

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto Namikaze tidak akan pernah melepaskanku. Aku tersanjung." Ucapan Ino, Naruto segera melepaskannya. "Mau apa kau!?"

"Kau harus datang ke acara kelulusan yang sudah ku adakan."

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu siap-siap menerima kabar pacarmu ku permalukan." Ino menatap Naruto bingung.

"Pacar?"

"Sai." Ino membulatkan matanya. "Akan ku buat dia jadi bahan ejekan satu angkatan jika aku tidak melihatmu datang."

"Kau tidak ingin kekasihmu malu sendirian kan?" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau boleh jujur Sai bukanlah pacar atau kekasihnya. Sai hanya sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan tentunya Ino tidak akan membiarkan Sai dipermalukan oleh Naruto. Cukup dirinya yang sudah sering dipermalukan oleh rubah pirang itu.

"Oke aku akan datang." Naruto menyeringai.

"Buktikan. Dan ku harap kau punya pakaian yang seksi." Ujar nakal Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuh Ino dari atas sampai bawah.

Melihat tatapan Naruto, Ino langsung melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Naruto namun dengan cekatan langsung ditangkis oleh Naruto dan langsung berbalik menyerang Ino dengan memutar tubuh Ino dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya dileher gadis pirang itu.

"Gerakanmu kurang lincah Yamanaka." Ujar Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas pada leher Ino. Sebelum melepaskan kurungnnya Naruto sempat menyentuh bongkahan pantat Ino.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Ino saat melihat pemuda itu menjauh.

.

_**Malam acara kelulusan yang Naruto adakan.**_

Muda mudi yang merupakan satu angkatan Naruto kini sedang menikmati acara yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto demi merayakan kelulusan mereka. Tidak terkecuali Naruto pun kini sedang menikmati minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol cukup rendah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada yang melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng. "Cih."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?"

"Eemmm... tidak tau. Mungkin sedikit mempermalukannya lagi tidak apa."

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar ingin mengerjai Sai jika Ino tidak datang."

"Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin tau apa dia peduli pada Sai."

"Lalu jika dia peduli atau tidaknya dengan Sai, apa urusanmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran dengan kelakuan Naruto ke Ino.

"Emmm... mengisi kebosanan mungkin. Toh kalau dia datang kesini aku ingin mengerjainya, kalau tidak ya... tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dan detik berikutnya dia melihat sosok Ino dengan penampilan yang jauh dari tema pesta malam yang Naruto adakan.

"Apa-apaan dia berpakaian seperti itu!?" Geram Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap objeck yang membuat Naruto kesal.

Disana ada Ino dengan pakaian lengan panjang dipadu dengan rok panjang semata kaki serta rambut yang dikepang. Kalau Sasuke perhatikan Ino terlihat anggun dengan pakaian itu. Tapi di pesta kelulusan ini mungkin pakaian Ino adalah pakaian yang jauh dari kata cocok untuk pesta kali ini. Pakaian rumah dan pesta malam? Jauh sekali. Melihat Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri Ino, Sasuke lebih memilih tetap duduk dan tidak ikut campur jika tidak ingin kepalanya pusing akibat pertengkaran Naruto dan Ino.

"Cih, tidak ku sangka kau menghadiri pesta seperti ini dengan baju rumah." Ejek Naruto setelah berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Masalah buatmu? Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku memakai apa? Baju kurang bahan seperti kekasihmu itu?" Ujar Ino saat melihat Sakura datang dengan pakaian minim. "Cih jangan harap. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin membuktikan ucapanku tuan Namikaze. Sekarang dimana Sai?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi tidak semudah itu kau menemuinya." Ujar Naruto bohong, padahal Naruto melihat kalau Sai kini sedang berada di lantai dansa bersama teman wanita Sai. Namun agar Ino tidak menyadarinya Naruto segera menyeret Ino untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sakura."

"Beritahu aku apa hukumannya ya nanti."

"Oke."

.

Naruto dengan keadaan sadar menarik Ino menuju lantai dua. Lantai dimana terdapat beberapa kamar yang biasanya digunakan oleh tamu klub ini. Namun karena klub ini sedang disewa Naruto maka tidak ada satu orang pun yang menggunakan kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kau ingin menemui Sai kan?"

"Dimana dia?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap Naruto dan membawa Ino ke dalam sebuah kamar. Sesampainya di dalam kamar Ino langsung mencari keberadaan Sai di setiap ruangan itu dan bersamaan itu juga Naruto langsung mengunci kamar tersebut.

"Dimana Sai?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Naruto duduk disofa.

"Dia sedang berdansa bersama teman wanitanya." Ujar Naruto santai. Mendengar hal itu Ino langsung bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar ini, namun sayang pintu terkunci dan pasti ini ulah Naruto.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku."

"Boleh. Asal kau mau menuruti keinginanku." Ujar Naruto menilai Ino dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa!?"

"Santailah." Ujar Naruto berjalan mendekati Ino. "Kau tau pestaku ini adalah pesta malam. Semua perempuan angkatan kita memakai pakaian seksi, tapi kau dengan lancangnya memakai pakaian rumah ke acaraku ini. Sebagai hukuman karena kau salah memakai pakaian aku ingin kau melepas seluruh pakaianmu..." Ino menganga. "... dan itu syarat agar kau juga bisa keluar dari sini."

"Kau pikir aku sudi." Ujar Ino sambil menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Jangan minta keluar dari sini sebelum kau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Tidak masalah. Mati bersamamu disini juga tidak apa dari pada aku harus telanjang di depanmu hanya untuk keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Ino duduk disudut ruangan yang jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto geram namun dirinya tetap mencoba menahan emosi akibat penolakan Ino.

"Seterah kau sajalah. Kau mau keluar atau tidak itu seterahmu. Bukan masalah bagiku karena kunci kamar ini ada denganku. Jika aku mau keluar tinggal aku buka dan ku kunci kau setelahnya." Ujar Naruto berbaring disofa dan memejamkan matanya.

.

_Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt_

Getar ponsel yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung membaca pesan itu.

_From : Sasuke Uchiha._

_Subjek : -_

_Dobe kau dimana? Pesta sudah selesai dari tadi. Ayahmu mencarimu._

Mengahlikan kembali pandangannya Naruto dapat melihat bahwa saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan dapat Naruto lihat pula Ino yang sedang duduk dipojok sambil memeluk lututnya serta menenggelamkam wajahnya. Sepertinya Ino tertidur.

Beranjak dari tidurnya Naruto berjalan menuju Ino dan berjongkok di depan Ino. Mengingat sesuatu Naruto segera mengangkat gadis itu menuju ranjang dan menaruhnya secara perlahan. Boleh dikatakan kalau untuk saat ini Naruto bersikap lembut. Namun dibalik itu ada niat tersembunyi yang Naruto rencanakan.

Secara perlahan-lahan Naruto menarik turun rok yang digunakan Ino dan melepas seluruh pakaian gadis itu hingga benar-benar polos. Naruto terdiam dan tidak menyangka kalau tubuh milik seorang Ino Yamanaka sangat sempurna dan indah dimatanya. Dan karena itu lah niat Naruto yang awalnya hanya ingin mengambil foto telanjang Ino untuk dipermalukannya kini malah mengubah jalan pikirannya saat mata Naruto berubah menggelap dan diselimuti kabut nafsu. Hingga tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto lebih memilih menurunkan resleting celananya dan menggesekan benda itu pada milik Ino.

Mengasikan dan menyenangkan. Itu yang Naruto rasakan saat kedua alat intim mereka bertemu. Tidak ingin membuang waktu dan berlama-lama Naruto segera memosisikan bendanya di depan liang Ino dan langsung menghentakannya tanpa melakukan _forplay_ terlebih dahulu. Karena tindakan Naruto, Ino terbangun sambil berteriak kesakitan karena ada sesuatu yang menusuknya dengan sangat dalam dan keras. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Ino bernafas Naruto segera menggoyangkan miliknya dengan cepat.

"Sa-sakit!" Rintih Ino tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan terus menggenjot Ino dengan liar.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Ino mendorong bahu Naruto namun dengan mudah ditangkap dan ditahan oleh Naruto di sisi kepala Ino.

"Tidak ku sangka kau punya tubuh yang indah Yamanaka. Kalau tau seperti ini mungkin aku akan merencanakan sesuatu lebih awal agar bisa melihatmu seperti ini." Ujar Naruto sedangkan Ino hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan kurang ajar Naruto.

"Sakit. Lepaskan aku."

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura. "Nikmat, dan kau ingin lebih cepat? Tidak masalah."

"KYYAAKK!..." Jerit Ino saat Naruto menambah kecepatannya dan tidak lama kemudian memuntahkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan milik Ino.

"Cukup hebat kau Yamanaka. Kita satu sama. Tapi aku tidak akan mungkin mengalah padamu, jadi lebih baik kita lanjutkan permainan ini."

"Tidak. TIDAAAKK!..." Teriak Ino saat Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan memasukannya kembali lewat belakang. Kejadian itu pun berlangsung cukup lama.

.

Disebuah kamar salah satu klub malam kini terdengar suara isak tangis seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tergeletak di atas kasur dengan tubuh meringkuk dan terselimut kain putih menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tidak jauh darinya kini Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi Naruto menatap sosok wanita menyedikan yang kini hanya menangis karena sudah diperkosa olehnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu heh?"

"..." Ino diam.

"Cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu lalu pergi dari sini." Ujar Naruto dengan nada memerintah namun Ino tetap diam.

"Kau tidak mendengarku! Apa kau mau kita bersenang-senang seperti semalam?" Ino tetap diam dan itu membuat Naruto kesal dan bersiap mendekati wanita itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada suara ketukan yang di dengarnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar rupanya Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Kau menginap disini tapi tidak bilang orang tuamu? Ibumu khawatir dan aya- Ino?" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar isakan dari Ino di dalam kamar itu. "Kau... Ino..."

"Apa? Kami sama-sama mabuk dan tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ujar Naruto dan langsung pergi bersama Sasuke meninggalkan Ino yang semakin terisak sendirian saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

'Sama-sama mabuk? Bahkan kau melakukannya dengan sadar Naruto. Dan kau memaksaku, tapi kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?' Batin Ino miris.

'Setidaknya aku tidak dituduh memperkosanya.' Batin Naruto meniggalkan klub itu.

.

_**2 bulan kemudian.**_

Dua bulan sudah sejak kejadian itu terjadi kini baik Ino mau pun Naruto sudah tidak bertemu lagi. Ya, tidak bertemu lagi karena mereka berdua sudah melanjutkan sekolah di kampus yang berbeda. Berpisah dengan sikap cuek dan acuh tanpa saling berbicara atau mengungkit kejadian yang mereka lakukan, bahkan saat mereka berpapasan di sekolah lama mereka untuk mengambil ijazah kelulusan, mereka berdua terkesan seperti orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Namun setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu kini keduanya dipertemukan kembali dalam rangka festival yang diadakan Kampus Kirigakure yang mengundang siswa/ siswi kampus lain untuk menghadiri dan memeriahkan festival itu.

Pertemuan mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Diwarnai dengan tatapan tajam dan umpatan kesal Naruto, namun kali ini Ino tidak meladeni Naruto dan memilih diam karena tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan Naruto. Selain itu kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak enak membuatnya cepat capek dan lelah.

"Ino kau tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda yang nyaris mirip dengannya. Itu Deidara, kakak Ino yang datang bersamanya.

"Aku tidak apa. Mungkin masuk angin saja." Ucap Ino menahan mual.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

"Iya. Aku tunggu kakak dibangku itu ya." Ujar Ino melangkah, namun baru beberapa langkah Ino pun limbrung dan membuat semua orang menatapnya. Beruntung Deidara langsung sigap dengan adiknya. Tanpa buang waktu Deidara membawa Ino menuju ruang kesehatan milik Kirigakure tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Deidara yang melihat adiknya mengerjap mata beberapa kali.

"Dimana aku?"

"Diruang kesehatan Kirigakure." Ino terdiam untuk menghilangkan pusing dikepalanya.

"Dengan siapa kau pernah tidur?" Pertanyaan Deidara sukses membuat Ino menatap sang kakak.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ino sedikit gugup.

"Kau pernah tidur dengan lelaki kan?" Ino menggeleng. "Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa HAMIL?" Tanya Deidara membuat Ino membulatkan matanya.

"Ha... mil..."

"Sekarang katakan siapa lelaki itu!?" Tanya Deidara tidak sabar. Ino menunduk.

"Katakan siapa dia?"

"Hiks... hikss..."

"Aku butuh jawabanmu Ino! Bukannya tangisanmu! Katakan siapa lelaki itu!?" Tanya Deidara lagi membuat Ino takut.

"SIAPA DIA INO!?"

"Na-Naruto... Namikaze..."

.

"Apa?" Kushina syok saat mendengar seorang ibu dating kerumahnya dengan membawa anak perempuan dan berkata bahwa anaknya telah dihamili oleh Naruto. "Tidak mungkin."

"Apa kau pikir anakku berbohong!?" Ujar Shion selaku ibu Ino.

"Tapi-"

"Permisi." Suara Sasuke membuat ucapan Kushina terhenti dan membuatnya menatap sosok yang membawa anaknya.

"Sasuke, Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Khawatir Kushina melihat wajah Naruto babak belur.

"Dia berkelahi lagi dengan orang."

"Kalau begitu tolong bawa dia ke ka-"

"Tidurkan dia disofa." Suara Minato memotong perkataan Kushina. Sasuke menurutinya. Setelah Naruto ditidurkan di sofa Minato pun mengambil segelas air dan menyiramkan air tersebut pada wajah Naruto. Reflek Naruto terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di wajah.

"Ayah apa-apaan sih!?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau bertengkar!?" Tanya Minato tidak suka.

"Bersenang-senang." Jawab Naruto lalu pandangannya mendapati banyak orang asing baginya. "Ada apa ini? Dan kenapa kau disini!?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Ino.

"Cih, ternyata anak berandal." Koment Inoichi saat melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minato yang melihat Sasuke menjauh.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan kalian, jadi lebih baik aku pulang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sebelum pulang aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau pernah melihat mereka berdua masuk kamar yang sama diluar lingkungan rumah? Jawab jujur." Pertanyaan Minato membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bingung.

"Ayah kenapa bertanya seperti itu pada orang lain!? Kenapa tidak menanyakan aku saja. Dan apa hubungannya dengan wanita itu!?"

"Diam. Aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka masuk dalam satu kamar, tapi aku pernah melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan Ino dan berkata-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Berkata apa Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Dia berkata...

_'Kami sama-sama mabuk dan tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lebih baik kita pulang.'_

... begitu."

"Jadi benar kau yang menghamili dia." Ujar Minato menatap Naruto.

"Hamil?" Naruto menatap Ino.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku... bukan aku yang menghamilinya, bisa saja orang lain." Elak Naruto. "Hei katakan kalau kau tidak hamil karenaku."

"Kau memang yang melakukannya, dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya selain dengan-"

"BOHONG!"

_BUAAAG..._

Deidara menonjok wajah Naruto dengan kencang.

"Pengecut. Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku tidak mengizinkan adikku menikah denganmu." Ujar Deidara kesal.

"Aku juga tidak sudi." Deidara geram.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ino menikah dengannya." Ucap Deidara pada orang tuanya. "Dan kau Ino, kita langsung ke rumah sakit."

"Mau apa?" Tanya Ino takut.

"Aku tidak sudi punya keponakan dari lelaki pengecut dan berandal seperti dia."

"Jangan!" Cegah Kushina. "Kalau kau melakukan itu kau sama saja membunuh cucu kami."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Biarkan kami ikut bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan anak kami." Ujar Minato. "Minggu depan adalah pernikahan mereka dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membatalkannya." Keputusan sepihak sudah dibuat oleh Minato.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mengizinkan mereka menikah." Ucap Deidara.

"Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan." Putus Minato dan Inoichi pun menyetujuinya.

"Kak biarkan aku menikah dengannya, aku tidak mau kalau anakku tidak memiliki ayah." Ucap lirih Ino sambil membelai perutnya yang masih rata.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan. Tapi jika dia bertindak tidak menyenangkan kau bilang padaku ya."

"Iya."

Sedangkan sisi Naruto kini dia mengumpat kesal. "Sial!"

_**End flashback.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika jelek, Kira-kira apa masih ada flashback yang lainnya lagi gak ya? Atau apakah akan ada scenes tersembunyi lagi? Mending ikuti saja terus fic yang aslinya agar tau bagaimana alurnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk pembaca **"Ayah? Ibu?" **dan ** "Hiden Chap Ayah? Ibu?"**. Thanks for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiden Chap Ayah? Ibu? by ****LYBP HiNa Sasa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**M**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto U x Ino Y**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

**Summary:** 'Maafkan ibu nak, ibu hanya tidak kuat melihat wajahnya dalam dirimu. Andai saja kau tidak mirip dengannya aku pasti yang akan merawatmu sendirian tanpa dirinya.'/ 'Maafkan ayah yang terkesan menolakmu. Ayah hanya merasa bersalah atas perbuatan ayah pada ibumu. Ayah sudah menghancurkannya dan merusaknya. Melihatmu ayah hanya akan mengingat bagaimana bejatnya ayah saat merusak ibumu. Maafkan ayah nak.'

**Catatan : Fic ini merupakan kumpulan cerita tersembunyi dari fic "Ayah? Ibu?".**

.

.

.

.

Setelah ditentukannya tanggal pernikahan oleh Minato (selaku orang tua Naruto) kini upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Ino pun diselenggarakan. Pesta sederhana yang hanya mengundang beberapa kerabat dan teman dekat dari keluarga Namikaze dan Yamanaka.

Sebenarnya Minato bisa saja mengadakan pesta yang meriah mengingat Naruto dan Ino bukan lagi anak yang masih melanjutkan sekolah setara anak SMA atau SMP, hanya saja Naruto dan Ino tidak menginginkannya, entah karena apa. Mungkin mereka berdua tidak ingin ada yang tau kalau Ino hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan.

Setelah upacara pernikahan yang membawa janji suci antara Ino dan Naruto sudah selesai di selenggarakan kini Ino tengah berada di dalam kamar milik Naruto. Bukan keinginannya untuk berada di dalam kamar milik Naruto mengingat apa yang pertama dan terakhir kali mereka lakukan dua bulan lalu, ini hanya permintaan dari ibu mertuanya. Kalau saja bukan, Ino pasti lebih memilih pulang kerumahnya dari pada berdua dengan Naruto dan kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Dan karena masa lalunya itu lah Ino kini mengalami sedikit trauma dengan sosok Naruto. Apalagi dengan keberadaan dirinya di kamar pemuda atau yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Dan juga saat dirinya melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau liat heh?" Tanya sinis Naruto seraya mendekati Ino. Melihat Naruto menghampirinya, Ino sedikit menegang. "Jangan duduk di tempat tidurku." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik Ino untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya kasar.

"Akh... sakit."

Naruto tidak perduli dengan rintihan Ino dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun sayang, pintu itu terkunci dan ini pasti ulah ibunya. Tidak ada pilihan lain Naruto segera menarik Ino menuju kamar mandi. Ino yang tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto terus menariknya hanya diam dan meringis merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Masuk!" Ujar Naruto mendorong Ino masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari luar. Ino yang tiba-tiba didorong dan dikurung dalam kamar mandi tersebut langsung menggedor-gedor pintu agar segera dibukakan. Namun Naruto tidak perduli akan teriakan Ino.

"NARUTO BUKA!"

"DIAM! KAU TIDUR SAJA DISANA."

"TAPI AKU HA-"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI." Balas Naruto dan Ino pun langsung terdiam di dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak mendengar teriakan dari Ino lagi, Naruto pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur masih dengan kondisi yang hanya tertutup sehelai handuk. Menatap langit kamar dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya sambil bergumah. "Shit!" Tidak lupa juga tangan Naruto yang menggenggam sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. Ya, dia terangsang melihat Ino yang sudah berganti pakaian, dengan pakaian seksi yang diberikan ibunya. Tapi mengingat Ino adalah wanita yang dibencinya dan juga wanita yang membuatnya harus menikah muda, Naruto harus bisa menahannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah lagi mau menyentuh atau pun berhubungan dengan Ino lagi. Mungkin setelah anak mereka lahir Naruto bisa menceraikan Ino dan membiarkan wanita itu membawa anaknya pergi jauh.

Menatap sebentar pintu kamar mandi Naruto hanya bisa menggeram dan mengumpat kasar sambil melempar bantal gulingnya ke arah pintu kamar mandi, lalu menutup matanya sambil berujar "Tubuh sialan!"

.

"Tubuh sialan!"

Ino yang masih bisa mendengar geraman Naruto hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan itu tubuhnya pun juga bergetar. Ino jadi mengingat kembali apa yang pernah terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ini salah, seharusnya tubuh Ino tidak bergetar seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya... Ino takut dengan bentuk tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal dulu dia selalu menjaga agar tidak memiliki tubuh yang gemuk atau apa pun itu. Tapi sepertinya Ino menyesal karena mempunyai tubuh yang sempurna dan terlihat indah. Salahkan dirinya juga yang mau maunya memakai pakaian seksi ini. Memikirkan hal yang membuatnya takut Ino hanya bisa duduk di belakang pintu kamar mandi sambil memeluk lututnya dan menangis meratapi nasibnya.

.

Pagi menjelang, kicauan burung pun mulai terdengar diindra pendengaran Naruto. Menyadari hari sudah pagi Naruto pun segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk kuliah. Saat dirinya sudah berdiri di samping ranjang, handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya terjatuh dan menampilkan sesuatu yang ikut terbangun. Melihat benda miliknya sendiri Naruto pun terdiam dan mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ck." Decit Naruto sambil menarik seprai tempat tidurnya hingga lepas dan memungut handuk yang terjatuh tadi. Setelah disatukan Naruto membawanya menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil yukata mandi dan menggunakannya.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka Naruto dapat melihat Ino, istri sahnya kini tertidur dilantai kamar mandi dengan kondisi meringkuk kedinginan. Melihat kondisi Ino, Naruto terdiam namun detik berikutnya dia menggeleng dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Mendengar ada yang melangkah disekitarnya, Ino pun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan langsung dapat melihat sosok lain yang berdiri dihadapannya. Menyadari siapa orang itu Ino pun kaget dan segera bangun lalu membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Cuci ini." Perintah Naruto sambil memberikan tumpukan seprai yang dibawanya pada Ino. Ino mengambilnya dengan sedikit bingung. "Kau yang membuatku mengotori ini, jadi kau yang membersihkannya."

"..."

"Sekarang keluar. Aku ingin mandi, atau kau mau mandi denganku?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Ino sambil memeluk seprai yang diberikan Naruto dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi.

_BRAAK..._

Mendapat dobrakan dari Naruto, Ino hanya bisa kaget di depan pintu. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Ino kembali melangkah dan mengambil yukata tidurnya lalu membawa seprai yang diberikan Naruto menuju lantai satu untuk segera dicuci.

"Pagi Ino." Sapa ceria Kushina saat melihat menantunya turun dari lantai dua.

"Pagi juga bibi."

"Loh, kok bibi. Panggil ibu dong, aku kan sekarang sudah jadi ibumu."

"I-iya ibu."

"Nah, begitu dong. Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa apa?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Ino membawa tumpukan kain.

"Ini seprai kotor." Jawab Ino.

"Kotor?" Ino mengangguk lalu tiba-tiba Kushina menyeringai jahil. "Kalian melakukannya lagi?"

"?... maksudnya ibu apa ya?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Masa tidak tau. Itu loh yang sama seperti sebelum kau hamil." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum jahil. Mengetahui apa yang dimaksud ibu mertuanya Ino bergetar dan menunduk. Kushina yang menyadari perubahan sikap menantunya langsung terdiam. "Kau tidak apa Ino?"

"Ibu..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku pulang dan tinggal di rumah ibuku sendiri?" Tanya Ino masih menunduk.

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Kushina bingung dan bersamaan itu Minato pun muncul.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Apalagi kalau satu kamar dengan Naruto." Jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu kau harus terbiasa mulai dari sekarang." Sahut Minato yang langsung membuat Ino dan Kushina menatapnya. "Kau sekarang sudah jadi istrinya dan tidak pantas seorang wanita yang sudah menikah malah tinggal ditempat yang berbeda dengan suaminya."

"..."

"Ayah benar Ino. Lagi pula untuk apa kau menikah dengan Naruto kalau kau malah ingin tinggal ditempat yang berbeda." Ucap Kushina merangkul pundak Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap disini, tapi boleh tidak aku tidur di kamar lain." Ucap pelan Ino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato membuat Ino sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Saat ini... aku sedang hamil." Jawab Ino dengan bingung.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya Minato semakin membuat Ino merasa terdesak dan kebingungan.

"Aku..." Ino bingung untuk menambahkan apa, tapi sebuah ingatan melintas dalam pemikirannya. "Aku hanya takut jika Naruto tidak bisa menahan hasratnya saat aku tidur bersamanya. Dan aku takut jika itu berpengaruh pada kandunganku."

"Loh, memangnya kalian belum melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Kushina dan Ino menggeleng. "Lalu seprai ini kotor kenapa?"

"Naruto bermain sendiri." Jawab Ino. Minato yang melihat Ino terus menunduk, jadi merasa curiga dengan sikap menantunya itu.

"Ino sayang, walau kau hamil kalian masi-"

"Baiklah kau bisa menempati kamar yang lain." Ucap Minato memotong perkataan Kushina.

"Tapi Minato-"

"Tidak apa. Asalkan dia tidak pulang." Ujar Minato membuat Ino tersenyum senang dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto pun turun.

"Terima kasih ayah." Ucap Ino, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Ino hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto membuat semua menatap kedatangannya.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kuliah."

"Hari ini kau tidak usah kuliah. Bantu Ino membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum dirapihkan." Ujar Minato membuat Naruto ingin protes.

"Aku tidak mau. Dia bisa membereskannya sendiri."

"Bantu dia SEKARANG atau mobilmu ayah sita." Ancam Minato.

"Oke, oke aku bantu." Ujar kesal Naruto dan kembali melangkah untuk menaiki kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ayah bilang aku harus membantunya, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Ino tidak akan satu kamar denganmu." Mendengar perkataan ayahnya Naruto terdiam sambil tetap membelakangi ayah, ibu dan Ino. "Ino akan menempati kamar yang berada dilantai satu. Untuk keamanannya saat kandungannya semakin membesar dan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Baguslah." Sahut Naruto dan kembali melangkah. "Aku akan menaruh tasku dulu."

"Tunggu!" Naruto berhenti ditempat dan Minato pun menghampirinya. "Jangan lupa seprai ini kau sendiri yang mencucinya." Ujar Minato sambil memberikan tumpukan seprai itu pada Naruto.

"Tap-"

"Bersihkan sendiri. Itu nodamukan?" Ujar Minato dan kembali menghampiri istri dan menantunya. "Lebih baik kau mandi Ino."

"Iya, ayah." Ino pun pergi dan melewati Naruto yang masih diam ditempat. Menyadari ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi Naruto pun mengejar Ino dan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Akh..."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ayahku? Kau mengatakan yang macam-macamkan!?" Tanya Naruto menatap Ino tajam.

"Aku tidak berkata apa pun akhh..." rintih Ino saat tangannya semakin dicengkram.

"Jangan berbohong. Kalau kau tidak berkata apa pun kenapa kau bisa pisah kamar denganku dan apa maksud ayah menyuruhku menyuci ini sendiri?"

"Aku hanya minta pulang ke keluargaku tapi ayahmu tidak mengizinkan. Lalu aku minta pindah kamar agar aku dan kau tidak sekamar-"

"Oh, bagus. Kau minta pindah kamar pasti karena kau mengadu bahwa kau tidur dikamar mandikan!?" Ujar ketus Naruto.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidur dikamar mandi. Aku hanya bilang agar-"

"Oh rupanya semalam kau tidur dikamar mandi." Suara Minato membuat Naruto dan Ino tegang seketika. "Pantas saat kau memberikan alasan untuk pindah kamar, kau malah mengatakan dengan nada ragu dan terus saja menunduk, jadi ini sebabnya."

"Ayah." Gumah Naruto pelan sambil menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Sudahku duga. Hubungan kalian tidak akan mungkin membaik dengan cepat hanya karena baru menikah kemarin. Mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Naruto padamu saat kau datang ke kediaman kami. Pasti diantara kalian berdua masih ada permusuhan." Ujar Minato.

"Kalau ayah tau kenapa ayah tetap memaksaku menikah dengannya?" Ujar protes Naruto.

"Mengajarkanmu untuk bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah membuatnya hamil, dan di dalam perut Ino ada satu nyawa yang sudah kau buat karena kelalaian kalian berdua. Jadi ayah akan mengajarkanmu menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Kelak kau juga akan menjadi seorang ayah dan anakmu akan mencontoh sifat dan perilakumu Naruto. Maka dari itu ayah ingin kau tidak lari dari perbuatanmu."

"Akh, ayah menyebalkan."

.

6 bulan kemudian.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, bulan pun sudah berganti bulan. Sekarang kandungan Ino pun mulai membesar yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir, atau lebih tepatnya sebulan lagi. Dan saat ini dikediaman Namikaze yang sepi dan sunyi karena Minato dan Kushina sedang pergi ke rumah anak pertamanya (Karin), maka disinilah Ino berada. Duduk diam sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar. Kadang Ino pun tersenyum geli saat merasakan tendangan kecil yang dibuat oleh anak dalam perutnya saat Ino mengusap sayang perut besar itu.

_TING... TONG..._

Mendengar pintu rumah berbunyi Ino pun beranjak berdiri dengan susah payah karena berat yang dibawa perutnya.

_TING... TONG..__._

"Iya, sebentar." Sahut Ino dari dalam rumah.

_KLAK..._

"Siang Ino." Sapa seorang pemuda yang sangat Ino kenal.

"Sai!" Pekik Ino girang dan langsung memeluk sahabat dekatnya. Namun karena kondisi perutnya yang besar gerakannya jadi sedikit terhalang.

"Hei hati-hati. Nanti perutmu bisa kenapa-kenapa loh." Ujar Sai menasihati sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir saja.

"Ayo masuk Sai."

"Aku tidak mengganggukan?"

"Tidak kok. Ayah dan ibu mertuaku sedang pergi ke rumah Karin. Dan disini aku hanya sendiri."

"Naruto kemana?" Tanya Sai membuat Ino memasang tampang bete.

"Bisa tidak jangan sebut namanya."

"Ku pikir kau senang, mengingat ka-"

"Lupakan. Aku muak mengingatnya." Ucap Ino memotong perkataan Sai.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah. Oh iya, kau sudah tau kapan bayimu lahir?"

"Dokter bilang bulan besok. Tapi aku tidak tahu, perkiraan persalinan kadang bisa lebih cepat satu minggu atau lebih lama satu minggu dari hasil pemeriksaan yang dokter berikan. Tapi intinya bulan besok anakku sudah lahir." Ujar Ino ceria.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana anakmu. Apakah mirip denganmu atau mirip Naruto ya?"

"Aku harap mirip denganku." Gumah Ino sambil membelai perutnya.

"Apa kalian masih sering bertengkar seperti semasa sekolah dulu?" Tanya Sai membuat Ino berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Berarti bagu-"

"Bukannya tidak pernah. Dia masih suka memarahiku dan membentakku hanya saja setiap aku ingin balik memakinya entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya melarangku marah padanya. Bahkan kadang saat aku ingin marah, aku malah merasakan tendangan diperutku." Ujar Ino menatap perutnya.

"Itu tandanya anakmu tidak mau kau bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dia ingin kalian berdua berdamai, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan datang ditengah-tengah kalian." Ujar Sai membuat Ino terdiam.

"Mungkin. Aku beruntung dia bisa membuatku meredam marah saat Naruto bersikap seenaknya padaku. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti dia tidak mengikuti sikap buruk dari ayahnya. Iyakan sayang?" Doa Ino dan langsung direspon tendangan kecil bayinya dan Ino pun tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, wah. Bagus sekali ya. Seorang wanita yang sudah punya suami malah membawa lelaki lain ke rumah suaminya sendiri dan bermesraan berdua." Suara menggema Naruto membuat Sai dan Ino menatap kehadirannya yang kini datang bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto kau sudah pu-"

"Cepat pergi dari rumahku!" Seru Naruto memotong dan mengusir Sai langsung.

"NARUTO KAU TIDAK SOPAN! DIA TAMUKU." Ujar Ino tidak terima bila Naruto mengusir sahabatnya.

"Ah iya, kau benar. Dia tamumu ya? Kalau begitu bawa dia ke kamar dan layani dia sepuasmu." Ujar ketus Naruto membuat Ino membuka mulutnya tidak percaya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto ucapanmu-"

"Diam kau!" Potong Naruto pada Sai. "Sekarang pergi atau kau masuk ke kamar bersama wanita itu." Ujar marah Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku semurahan apa, hah? Sampai-sampai kau berkata begitu! Kau pikir aku pelacur yang akan tidur dengan siapa saja!? SADAR! KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUAT AKU SEPERTI INI, TAPI BUKANNYA MERASA BERSALAH KAU MALAH TERUS MENGHINAKU! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI NARUTO NAMIKAZE. KAU MEMAKSA-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Naruto membuat Ino terdiam. Selain karena bentakan Naruto, Ino juga dapat merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya secara berulang kali. Mungkin anak dalam kandungannya ingin agar sang ibu tidak terbawa emosi karena ayahnya.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun kau ingatkan aku tentang kejadian malam itu. Kalau kau sampai mengingatkan akan hal itu, akan ku balas kau." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalau kenyataannya kita berdua tidak-"

"Aku bilang diam." Geram Naruto dan menghampiri Ino lalu mencengkram dagunya.

"NARUTO!" Pekik Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tau kalau aku yang memperkosamu. Cukup mereka tau kalau kita berdua sama-sama melakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol." Bisik tajam Naruto pada Ino sebelum dirinya ditarik Sasuke dan Ino ditarik Sai.

"Kau tidak apa Ino?" Tanya Sai khawatir setelah menahan tubuh Ino yang oleng akibat hentakan keras dari Naruto. Ino menggeleng, bersamaan dengan itu Minato dan Kushina pun pulang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Ino kau tidak apa?" Tanya khawatir Kushina.

"Aku tidak apa."

"Tuan dan nyonya Namikaze izinkan saya membawa Ino ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat." Ucap Sai meminta izin pada Kushina dan Minato.

"Y-"

"TIDAK! Biar aku yang bawa dia." Seru Naruto saat Minato ingin memberikan izin pada Sai. Namun saat Naruto hendak mendekati Ino, Minato menghalang.

"Hari ini kau terlihat kasar dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu membawanya."

"Tapi aku suaminya."

"Jangan kau pikir ayah tidak melihat apa yang kau perbuat pada Ino tadi." Mendengar perkataan ayahnya Naruto geram.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan membawa atau pun menyentuhnya. Seterah, dia mau dibawa siapa aku tidak perduli." Ujar kesal Naruto sambil berlalu pergi, sedangkan ditempat Sasuke dan Kushina hanya bisa diam menatap Naruto yang menjauh.

'Dia itu marah atau...' batin Sasuke ragu untuk menilai perilaku sahabatnya.

"SASUKE AYO PERGI!"

"Hm."

"Minato kau kalau cemburu seperti itu tidak sih?" Tanya Kushina sambil berbisik pada Minato yang hanya dibalas lirikan dan respon angkat bahu.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Berjalan-jalan dipagi hari merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagi Ino Yamanaka. Apalagi saat udara sekitar masih asli dan masih berembun. Kini Ino dengan perut besarnya yang sudah terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan seorang diri disekitar komplek perumahan Namikaze. Tidak terlalu jauh karena ibu mertuanya tidak mengizinkannya untuk berjalan jauh dengan alasan takut terjadi apa-apa katanya.

Berjalan dan mengitari komplek perumahan dengan membawa beban berat membuat Ino cepat merasa lelah. Baru lima menit berjalan, dirinya sudah istirahat selama sepuluh menit. Dan itu dilakukannya berulang kali hingga saat dirinya sedang beristirahat ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"INO!" Teriak orang tersebut dari dalam mobil dan membuat Ino menoleh.

"Hinata!" Seru Ino sambil melambai pada sahabatnya yang kini turun dari mobil.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hinata saat gadis berambut indigo itu berada di depan Ino.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah kak Neji. Berhubung lewat sini lebih dekat makanya aku mengambil jalan ini." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau ingin ke rumah kakakmu? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tapi-"

"Ayolah, aku bosan di rumah Naruto terus. Aku butuh bersenang-senang juga demi anakku." Bujuk Ino pada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

"Yes." Hinata dan Ino pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan menggunakan mobil yang Hinata bawa. Beruntung Hinata bawa mobil, kalau tidak dia dan Ino harus berjalan kaki selama satu jam dan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan Ino dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Ino kelelahan di tengah jalan.

Setelah mobil menjauh dari tempat semula sesosok wanita berambut _pink_ pun muncul dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ino beristirahat tadi. Sosok itu adalah Sakura Haruno yang sedang beristirahat sehabis lari pagi di bawah pohon yang rindang. Menatap dan terus menatap mobil yang menjauh dari pandangannya dengan ekspersi yang sulit diartikan.

'Rumah Naruto? Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa dengan perutnya yang membesar itu?' Batin Sakura bingung dan dengan segera langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"..."

"Sekarang."

"..."

"Baiklah, jam 1 siang saja."

"..."

"Hm."

.

**Pukul 13.00**

"Hei cantik, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi padamu. Katakan padaku kenapa Ino bisa tinggal dirumahmu?" Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto membeku ditempatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya. Kenapa Ino bisa tinggal dirumahmu dengan perut yang membesar seperti orang hamil!? Katakan Naruto!" Ucap Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk berbicara.

"Dia... dia... dia..."

"Dia apa!?"

"Dia hamil dan itu karenaku." Ujar Naruto membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Tapi aku melakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol kok dan itu tidak sengaja." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa dia dalam keadaan sadar?" Tanya geram Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Ti-tidak. Kami sama-sama mabuk, jadi kami tidak sengaja melakukannya-"

_BRAAK_...

"Aku kecewa padamu Naruto." Ujar Sakura dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

'Sial! Dari mana Sakura tau!? Tapi...' Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat. 'Aku harus mengejarnya.'

.

"Hinata bisa kita mampir ke kedai ramen?" Ucap Ino setelah dirinya dan Hinata pulang dari rumah Neji. Mendengar permintaan sahabatnya Hinata pun mengangguk dan berhenti tepat di depan kedai ramen yang cukup ramai dan terkenal.

Saat Hinata dan Ino memasuki kedai tersebut Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa berdiri diam sambil menatap seluruh meja yang penuh dengan pelanggan. Tidak ada meja yang tersisa.

"Yah penuh." Keluh Ino.

"Kalian mau makan disini?" Tanya seseorang membuat Hinata dan Ino menoleh kesebelah kanan dan menemukan sosok bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk seorang diri di meja tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Seru Ino sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke yang melihat Ino berlari hanya bisa meringis ngeri bila wanita itu jatuh. "Boleh aku duduk sini?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Hm."

"Yes, Hinata kemari." Ujar Ino pada Hinata dan Hinata pun mengangguk menghampiri Ino dan Sasuke yang kini memperhatikannya hingga membuat Hinata risih sendiri.

Saat hendak menjauh dari pintu masuk tanpa sengaja Hinata menatap keluar kaca jendela etalase dan melihat sosok Naruto dan Sakura sedang bertengkar disebrang jalan.

"Hinata sedang apa kau?" Teriak Ino dari tempatnya duduk tanpa memerdulikan orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Naruto dan Sakura." Mendengar nama yang tidak asing bagi mereka berdua Sasuke dan Ino segera menatap objek yang menjadi pandangan mata Hinata.

'Sedang apa mereka?' Batin Sasuke dan langsung menatap Ino yang menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak perduli." Ujar Ino dan kembali duduk, lalu detik berikutnya dia bangkit kembali dan berjalan keluar restoran.

"Ino kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pulang. Moodku hilang saat melihat mereka berdua." Ujar Ino yang semakin menjauh. Hinata yang ditinggal bersama Sasuke pun jadi bingung.

"Kita susul Ino." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata saat itu juga. Sepertinya Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura di luar sana.

.

Kesal, marah dan benci kini tengah Ino rasakan. Apalagi saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura berduaan seperti tadi. Saking menghayati kekesalannya Ino tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengikutinya dan langsung menariknya dengan kasar masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang sepi.

"Akkhh..." rintih Ino saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding. Melihat siapa yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar Ino hanya bisa terdiam. Dia Sakura Haruno, pacar suaminya yang kini sedang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Ino tidak suka atas perbuatan Sakura.

"Dasar murahan."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Tanya Ino tidak terima saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau murahan. Berani-beraninya kau mengambil kekasihku dan menjadikannya suamimu hanya dengan melakukan seks dan hamil dengannya."

"Jaga ucapanmu nona!" Ujar Ino tidak terima dengan perkataan Sakura. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan kekasih sialanmu itu-"

"Kau berani mengatai Naruto seperti itu!?"

"Kenapa!? Dia memang lelaki sialan yang seenaknya menghamili dan menghina orang yang sudah dihancurkannya."

"Itu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya nona sok cantik. Akh, melihat tubuhmu yang melar seharusnya aku memanggilmu gendut ya?" Ucap Sakura dengan sinis.

"Seterah kau. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Ino dan ingin menjauh dari Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak mengizinkan Ino pergi begitu saja.

"Kau tidak suka dengan Naruto kan? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatmu bebas dari Naruto." Ujar Sakura dan Ino tidak mengerti akan maksud gadis _pink_ itu. "Berhubung tadi aku bertemu Naruto dan dia bercerita sedikit masalahnya denganmu, aku jadi punya ide untuk membantunya menjauh darimu."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Ucap Ino dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi.

"Naruto bilang saat anak kalian sudah lahir Naruto akan dengan segera menceraikanmu dan membuang anak itu." Ino membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Tapi dari pada dibuang aku menyarankan untuk mengugurkannya saja dan kau tau dia bilang apa?"

"..."

"Dia bilang idemu cemerlang sayang." Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Ino hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak karena memikirkan benar atau tidaknya ucapan Sakura. Dan entah kenapa mata Ino pun tiba-tiba berkaca dan mengeluarkan air mata dengan sendirinya. "Kau terharu ya?"

"SAKURA!" Teriak suara Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh dan bersamaan itu Ino pun merosot dan terduduk ditanah dengan isak tangis. "Ino?" Gumah Naruto heran dengan sikap Ino.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Ino pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Naruto dan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI AWAL KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN ANAK INI!"

"?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKSAKU MENGUGURKANNYA DARI AWAL, DARI PADA AKU HARUS MEMBIARKANMU MEMBUANG ANAKKU!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Ucap Naruto.

"KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN ANAK INI KAN!?"

"Aku memang tidak menginginkannya. Apalagi dari wanita sepertimu. Tapi-"

"KALAU BEGITU TENDANG PERUTKU SEKARANG!" Pinta Ino dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang mengalir. Melihat dan mendengar perkataan Ino, Naruto tersentak kaget.

"KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA KAN!? DARI PADA AKU MEMBIARKANMU MEMBUANG ANAKKU LEBIH BAIK GUGURKAN ANAK INI DAN BUNUH AKU SEKALIAN."

"KAU GILA! AKU TIDA-"

"YA AKU GILA. DAN ITU KARENA KAU!" Teriak Ino yang sudah termakan emosi saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto kalau lelaki itu tidak menginginkan anaknya.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI! KAU YANG MERUSAKKU! KAU YANG MENGHANCURKANKU! DAN KAU YANG MEMBUATKU GILA!"

"..." Naruto diam melihat Ino termakan emosi. Apa lagi saat wanita itu mengambil sebuah balok yang cukup tebal dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ambil dan pukul perutku! Pukul aku sekaligus agar aku tidak bisa melihat lelaki brengsek yang sepertimu lagi. Pukul aku! PUKUL!" Mendengar Ino berkata seperti itu Naruto pun menendang jauh balok yang sempat dilempar Ino padanya.

"KENAPA KAU MENENDANGNYA! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENENDANG PER-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Naruto balik membuat Ino maupun Sakura tersentak. "Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu aku akan menamparmu." Melihat sorot mata Naruto yang berubah tajam air mata Ino semakin banyak yang keluar.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." tangis Ino sambil mencengkram perut bagian bawahnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Kita pergi Naruto." Ajak Sakura namun Naruto masih diam dan menatap Ino. "Nar-"

"Pergilah Sakura. Tinggalkan aku." Ucap Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke dan Hinata pun datang.

"INO!" Panggil Hinata syok melihat sahabatnya menangis dengan posisi terduduk dihadapan Naruto dan Sakura. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Hinata marah. "KA-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat merasakan cengkraman tangan Ino.

"Sa... kit..." gumah Ino sambil mencengkram tangan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa Ino?" Tanya panik Hinata, lalu pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengalir dari selangkangan Ino yang sudah bercampur dengan sedikit darah. "Ino air ketuban mu sudah -"

"SAKIIIITTT!" Jerit Ino membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. Naruto tersentak saat melihat Ino menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke menghampiri Ino dan membantu Ino untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit bersama Hinata, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang kesakitan.

Naruto tidak dapat bergerak. Bayangan kesakitan dan jeritan Ino terekam jelas dalam penglihatannya bahkan saat Ino kini sudah tidak ada dan sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit bayangan tadi tetap berputar dalam otaknya. Kini Naruto hanya bisa bergetar di tempat.

"Naruto kita pergi yuk."

"Pergilah Sakura. Aku harus pulang." Ujar Naruto dan melangkah dengan pandangan yang menunduk.

.

"AKKKHHH!" Suara jeritan kesakitan terdengar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dari salah satu ruang persalinan rumah sakit Tokyo. Di depan ruangan itu pula kini sudah ada keluarga dari pasien yang sedang melakukan persalinan. Keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga Namikaze dan Yamanaka, tidak lupa juga dengan kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga diantara kedua keluarga itu. Lalu dimana Naruto? Dia ada dan kini dia sedang duduk dalam diam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat saat mendengar teriakan itu.

"Apa ibu dari pasien ada disini?" Tanya seorang suster yang keluar dari dalam ruang persalinan setelah berjam-jam pintu operasi tertutup rapat.

"Saya ibunya, ada apa suster?" Tanya Shion selaku ibu Ino.

"Nyonya Yamanaka meminta agar ditemani dalam melakukan persalinannya." Dan tanpa buang waktu Shion pun segera memasukin ruang bersalin.

"Boleh saya dan anak saya masuk?" Tanya Kushina membuat Naruto menatap sang ibu. "Saya janji tidak akan mengganggu. Saya hanya akan memberikan semangat untuk menantu saya."

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

"Ayo Naruto." Ucap Kushina dan menarik masuk Naruto.

Sesampainya di dalam, Naruto kembali mendengar jerit kesakitan Ino dan juga tangisan istrinya yang semakin terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Saat dirinya melihat kegiatan yang berada dibalik hordeng hijau Naruto langsung dapat melihat istrinya sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan anaknya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat amat sangat kesakitan dan juga lelehan air yang mengalir dari mata Ino. Melihat perjuangan Ino, Naruto merasa bersalah dengan ucapan kasarnya tadi sehingga Naruto hanya dapat menunduk dalam diam.

"Kemari." Tarik Kushina membawa Naruto ke sebelah dokter yang membantu persalinan Ino. Tsunade, itulah nama dokter tersebut. Melihat Naruto berdiri didekatnya karena tarikan Kushina, Tsunade sedikit menggeser posisinya dan kembali memberikan aba-aba pada Ino.

"AYO LAGI-"

"Ibu kenapa menyuruhku berdiri disini?" Bisik Naruto pada ibunya.

"Diam." Balas Kushina lalu memegang kepala Naruto dan menekan kepala itu agar Naruto berada dalam posisi membungkuk lalu menghadapkannya pada selangkangan Ino yang terbuka lebar, membuat Naruto berposisi seperti Tsunade. "Sekarang perhatikan dan sambut kedatangan anakmu."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Kushina, sambil sesekali melihat dokter yang membantu persalinan Ino dan lubang senggama milik Ino.

Lama memperhatikan lubang senggama itu Naruto pun mulai melihat lubang itu melebar dan semakin membesar. Naruto deg-degan antara takut dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan keluar dari dalam sana.

"AYO SEDIKIT LAGI KEPALANYA SUDAH MULAI KELUAR."

Mendengar perkataan dokter disebelahnya Naruto menjadi pucat saat mendengar kata **'****se****dikit**** lagi kepala akan keluar****'** dari lubang sekecil itu. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu Naruto kembali berfokus pada lubang senggama istrinya.

Mata Naruto melebar saat sebuah bulatan yang sangat besar untuk lubang milik istrinya mulai muncul dan memelarkan lubang tersebut. Bulatan dengan helaian pirang yang dokter bilang dengan sebutan kepala bayi kini mulai tampak keluar. Melihat itu Naruto jadi merinding dan memilih untuk mundur, dan karena tidak melihat sekitarnya Naruto jatuh dengan wajah pucat setelah melihat bayi yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dari lubang vagina istrinya malah keluar dari tempat yang sangat kecil seperti vagina tersebut.

Jika dipikir dengan logika seharusnya bayi tidak akan mungkin bisa keluar dari lubang sekecil itu, seharusnya tubuh bayi itu hancur jika dipaksa keluar dari cela yang sangat kecil. Tapi ini... Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain takjub melihat seorang wanita yang sudah dia sakiti bisa berhasil melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat. Naruto takjub pada Ino.

"Oe... oe... oe..." suara bayi Ino terdengar nyaring dan berhasil membuat Kushina dan Shion menangis bahagia, dan entah kenapa Naruto juga tersenyum dengan seteres air mata yang keluar tanpa dia sadar.

Tsunade yang kini sudah membersihkan bayi itu segera membawanya pada Ino untuk melakukan Inisiasi Menyusui Dini pada bayinya. Namun saat bayi itu sudah berada di dekat Ino, Ino tidak langsung mengambil bayi itu. Ino hanya menatap wajah bayi itu dan detik berikutnya Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bayi seolah-olah menolah untuk melihat bayinya.

Shion yang melihat sikap Ino hanya bisa diam dan mengambil alih bayi tersebut dari Tsunade. Setelah Tsunade dan perawat lainnya sudah pergi untuk memberikan waktu istirahat sejenak pada Ino dan bayinya kini Kushina dan Shion mendekati Ino, Naruto pun bangun dari lantai tempat dia jatuh dan semua yang menunggu pun ikut masuk, termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari anakmu?" Tanya Shion.

"..."

"Kenapa Ino? Seharusnya kau langsung menyusuinya-"

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bu." Ujar Ino tanpa menoleh pada sang bayi.

"Kenapa?"

"Anak itu terlalu mirip dengannya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya." Ujar lirih Ino membuat semua orang menatap Naruto dan bayi yang masih menangis itu. Ino benar, wajah mereka berdua terlalu mirip. Bahkan Naruto juga menyadari kemiripan itu, walau pun pipi anaknya tidak memiliki goresan seperti halnya dia, tapi wajah itu sangat atau bahkan terlalu mirip dengannya.

"Lalu mau kau apakan bayi ini?"

"Berikan padanya. Dan suruh dia yang merawat anak ini. Jika dia berani membuang anakku, aku akan membalasnya." Ujar Ino membuat Naruto menatap kearahnya.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu yang angkat tangan terhadap anak ini dan malah menyuruh ayahnya saja yang merawatnya. Bukannya itu sama saja kalau kau membuang anak ini!?" Tanya Shion kesal.

"Aku tidak akan lepas tangan pada anakku. Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Aku akan datang ke kediaman Namikaze untuk memantau perkembangan anak ini. Hanya itu yang aku minta." Ujar Ino dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ASI-nya? ASI mu lebih bagus dari pada susu formula lainnya." Shion masih tidak suka dengan keputusan anak perempuannya.

"Aku akan datang pagi, siang, sore dan malam untuk memberikan ASI ku. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal di tempat itu lagi. Aku juga akan menampung ASI ku untuk persediaan anakku jika aku tidak bisa datang ke kediaman Namikaze." Ujar Ino.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa, biar kami yang merawatnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami atas pengorbanan Ino melahirkan cucu kami, dan juga sebagai ucapan maaf kami atas perilaku anak kami sehingga membuat Ino membencinya." Ujar Minato dengan ikhlas dan tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah." Shion pun memberikan cucunya pada Kushina. Kushina langsung membawa cucunya pada Minato. Minato kini menggendong dan menatap cucu yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan Ino. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Mengingat Naruto, Minato kini menatap anaknya yang terdiam sambil menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. Melihat itu, Minato segera menghampiri Naruto dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Gendong dia." Ujar Minato namun Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto seraya mundur menjauhi Minato. Seakan mengerti ucapan ayahnya, sang bayi pun mulai menangis lagi setelah sebelumnya sempat terdiam beberapa menit.

"Oe... oe... oe..."

"Gendong dia!"

"Tidak mau."

"Oe... Oe... Oe..."

"NARUTO!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Naruto keras. Inoichi, Shion, Minato dan Kushina kini hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah saat melihat Naruto dan juga Ino. Apa lagi bayi ini tidak juga berhenti menangis.

"Terserah kalian mau seperti apa dan bertindak bagaimana pun aku tidak perduli." Ucap Minato yang masih bisa sabar. "Tapi perlu kalian pikirkan baik-baik nasib anak kalian kedepannya seperti apa. Jangan sampai karena keegoisan kalian, kalian justru menelantarkan anak ini." Ujar Minato.

"Dan untuk itu aku akan memberikan nama untuk anak ini dengan nama Kou, Kou Namikaze." Putus Minato saat memberikan nama pada cucunya.

"Perdamaian?" Gumah Hinata yang masih dapat di dengar semua orang.

"Iya. Perdamaian. Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti anak ini dapat membuat ayah dan ibunya berdamai dengan segala cara yang dia lakukan. Berdamai hingga mereka berdua sadar dengan keegoisannya masing-masing." Mendengar penuturan Minato, baik Ino atau pun Naruto hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. "Dan aku harap kalian tidak akan melalaikan tugas kalian sebagai orang tua dari Kou. Sayangi dan cintai dia sebagaimana mestinya, paham?" Naruto dan Ino mengangguk. "Dan Ino berikan dia ASI mu sekarang. Yang lain keluar."

Minato memberikan Kou pada Ino yang kini menerimanya dengan mata yang terpejam seakan takut dengan anaknya sendiri. Setelah memberikan Kou pada Ino, Minato pun melangkah dan melirik Naruto yang masih mematung diam.

'Maafkan ibu nak, ibu hanya tidak kuat melihat wajahnya dalam dirimu. Andai saja kau tidak mirip dengannya aku pasti yang akan merawatmu sendirian tanpa dirinya.' Batin Ino mengecup dan mengusap kepala anaknya masih dengan mata tertutup, lalu mulai mempersiapkan ASI pertamanya untuk Kou.

Melihat Ino mulai menyusui Naruto berbalik dan beranjak keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah tertutup Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya saat mengingat wajah anaknya yang menangis. Merasakan sesak di dadanya Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan erat sambil memegang dadanya.

'Maafkan ayah yang terkesan menolakmu. Ayah hanya merasa bersalah atas perbuatan ayah pada ibumu. Ayah sudah menghancurkannya dan merusaknya. Melihatmu ayah hanya akan mengingat bagaimana bejatnya ayah saat merusak ibumu. Maafkan ayah nak.' Batin Naruto dengan rasa bersalah yang besar.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n: Yaps! Karena dichap sebelumnya ada yang minta flahback kelahiran Kou maka ini lah flashbacknya. Dan inilah alasan mengapa Naruto dan Ino terkesan mengabaikan Kou. Naruto terkesan cuek sama Kou karena jika melihat Kou, Naruto hanya akan mengingat kalau dia sudah membuat Ino hancur, sedangkan untuk Ino... Ino malah akan mengingat perilaku buruk Naruto padanya, apa lagi wajah Kou mirip Naruto. Tambahlah Ino gak kuat ngeliat Kou.

**(****entah kenapa Q merasa klu naruto tuh da rasa ma ino tp dy cm gengsi.****) **Benarkah Naru punya rasa sama Ino? Kalau begitu liat dicerita aslinya saja :). **(****Aissh... koq Naru-kun dibikin bejat amat sih) **kalau kata orang jangan tanggung-tanggung :) kalau jahat-jahat sekalian :) **(****Naruto jd anak berandalan neng****?) **Iya,Naru anak ghahol #gaul.

Thanks to: **Riena Okazaki, Silver Light Eternity, inuzukarei15, alta0sapphire, DeeValerya, zielavienaz96, Guest, Endy, Guest, nana, winter hood, uchiha jani, nuruss chan.**


End file.
